Kikyou X Kagome
by Kagome-chan K-chan
Summary: Uma histórinha pequenininha de uma briga q a Kagome comprou da Kikyou... "Isso vai Babar" ~^.^~


^^ Esse fic é mais pra rir mesmo...huahuahuahua Foi a Saiyo-Chan que foi me dando a idéia...OS FÃS DA KIKYOU NON LEIAM ISSO huahuahuahuahua.... ^^ Isso aqui, foi só uma briguinha conjugal das nossas queridas Kagome e Kikyou pelo seu fofucho...Inuyasha....^^  
  
Kikyou X Kagome  
  
Como o dia estava lindo, Kagome super feliz perguntou para os seus amigos:  
  
"- Gente, o dia está lindo...Que tal se a gente tirar o dia de folga pra se distrair um pouquinho? A gente só fica nessa de procurar o Shikon no Kakera.  
  
Todos se entreolharam. Sango foi a primeira a falar.  
  
"- Por mim tudo bem. Eu já estava cansada da viagem mesmo e..."  
  
"- Se a Sango-Sama diz que sim então é sim!" Miroku disse ao lado de Sango, encostando a mão em sua bunda.  
  
*POW*  
  
"- Seu Hentai, pervertido, seu...seu...hunf." Sango disse se afastando de Miroku.  
  
Kagome e Shippou se olharam, mais não disseram nada. Já haviam se acostumado em ver esse tipo de cena entre Miroku e Sango.  
  
"- Então vamos descansar um pouquinho?" Kagome deu um olhar suplicante a Inuyasha, que ficou um pouco vermelho e se virou.  
  
"-Feh." Foi o que disse e saiu andando.  
  
"- Ei, Inuyasha aonde você vai?" Shippou perguntou.  
  
"- Não é da sua conta Shippou." Disse já bastante afastado do grupo.  
  
"- Hum...eu...sei aonde ele foi..." Kagome colocou Shippou no chão.  
  
"- Gente, fiquem aqui. Eu já volto." Kagome gritou para os seus três companheiros.  
  
Os três se entreolharam novamente.  
  
"- Isso, vai dar rolo." Shippou comentou.  
  
Miroku e Sango assentiram.  
  
Kagome já estava no meio da floresta. Parecia meio perdida.  
  
"- Droga, eu sei que Inuyasha veio se encontrar com aquelazinha, mais, cadê ela??"  
  
De repente, eis que aparece na frente de Kagome, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...Kikyou.  
  
"- Me procurando garota?" Kikyou deu um sorriso maléfico, só pra irritar ainda mais Kagome.  
  
"- Cadê o Inuyasha?" Kagome perguntou meio na defensiva.  
  
"- Hum....o MEU Inuyasha...não sei....hum....deixa eu pensar..." Kikyou falou.  
  
Kagome já não agüentava mais aquele papo e..  
  
*PAF*  
  
Deu um tapa certeiro no rosto de Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou levou a mão ao rosto.  
  
"- Sua...filha da mãe...por que fez isso?"  
  
"- Desde quando o Inuyasha é só SEU???" Kagome já estava com vontade de matar Kikyou novamente.  
  
"- Desde sempre, garota estúpida."  
  
Kagome baixou a cabeça.  
  
'Como essa garota me irrita. Sempre foi assim. No começo eu tentei ajudar ela, mais ela nunca escuta ninguém. Sempre com a idéia fixa de levar o Inuyasha para o inferno. Não acho que ele mereça isso. Afinal, também gosto dele e...'  
  
Os pensamentos de Kagome foram cortados quando...  
  
*PAF*  
  
Kikyou deu-lhe um tapa de volta.  
  
"- Isso é pelo tapa que você me deu, nojenta."  
  
Kagome sentiu o rosto arder.  
  
"- SAIBA VOCÊ SUA MARIA-BARRO-KIKYOU-VASO-RUIN-NÃO-QUEBRA QUE EU TAMBÉM GOSTO MUITO DO INUYASHA, E NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ LEVAR ELE PARA O INFERNO !!!"  
  
Kagome dessa vez deu um soco bem dado em Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou limpou o rosto. Tinha um outro sorriso em seu rosto. De repente, sua expressão mudou completamente. Tinha uma expressão de raiva.  
  
"- Ué... cadê aquela carinha de sacerdotisa bondosa e blá, blá, blá que você tinha Kikyou???" Kagome disse isso em um tom debochado.  
  
"- VOCÊ ESTÁ É COM CIÚMES E MEDO DE PERDER O INUYASHA NÃO É? VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM ALGUMA CHANCE COM ELE? NUNCA !!! ELE ME AMA !!! FARIA QUALQUER COISA POR MIM ESQUECEU??"  
  
Kikyou disse isso quase cuspindo na cara de Kagome.  
  
Kagome tampou os ouvidos e virou a cara. Depois que Kikyou terminou de gritar ela gritou de volta.  
  
"- MAIS EU NUNCA VOU DESISTIR DELE...SUA...MEGERA...NOJENTA... ***** ** ****, DESGRAÇADA!!!"  
  
As duas ficaram brigando por uma hora inteira. No final da briga decidiram que uma delas tinha que desaparecer.  
  
Estavam uma de cada lado com os arcos e flechas apontados para ambas.  
  
"- Dessa vez eu...te levo para o inferno e dou um jeito de você nunca mais sair de lá!!!" Kagome disse. Já estava esgotada.  
  
"- Isso é o que nós vamos ver sua garotinha mimada e chata!!!" Kikyou disse de volta. Parecia exausta também.  
  
Isso, finalmente Inuyasha apareceu. Com certeza Kagome o julgou mal. Não parecia estar procurando a Kikyou. Afinal, ele não demoraria uma hora e tanta pra encontrar ela.  
  
Inuyasha ficou pasmo quando viu que as duas iriam atacar.  
  
'Mais...o que...que...tá acontecendo aqui??' Inuyasha pensou.  
  
Nenhuma das duas parecia estar ciente de que Inuyasha estava vendo tudo. Pareciam mais preocupadas em acabar logo com isso.  
  
'Acho melhor eu parar as duas. Não quero que nada aconteça a Kikyou ou a Kagome' Nisso Inuyasha parou o pensamento. Olhou as duas flechas e pensou.  
  
'Nem que eu vou entrar no meio dessas flechas!!'  
  
Passou tranqüilamente e se sentou numa pedra que tinha ali perto. De lá dava para ver o show de camarote.  
  
As duas garotas então olharam para ele (ao mesmo tempo) e voltaram a se olhar.  
  
Kagome agora tinha um expressão de ódio em sua cara. Kikyou também. Ambas abaixaram o arco e gritaram para Inuyasha.  
  
"- SEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha não teve nem tempo de explicar e Kikyou lhe deu com o arco na cabeça.  
  
"- BAKA!!!!" Gritou.  
  
Kagome veio logo atrás de Kikyou e viu Inuyasha com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono. Deu um sorriso e...  
  
"- *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! *OSUWARI* !!! "  
  
*PLOFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*  
  
"- Inuyasha...baka..." Kagome disse e se virou.  
  
Inuyasha ficou lá. Estatelado no chão. Enquanto Kikyou e Kagome, cheias de roxos, marcas de unha, sangue e um tanto de coisas mais, foram para o lugar de onde vieram.  
  
Kagome gritou tão alto os Osuwaris que Sango, Miroku e Shippou foram ver o que tinha acontecido.  
  
"- Ka-Kagome-Channnnnnnnnnn..." Shippou disse saltando nos braços de Kagome.  
  
Sango e Miroku se entreolharam e viram Inuyasha lá...no chão...  
  
"- Deu rolo..." Sango sussurrou para Miroku. Ele assentiu.  
  
Miroku foi até onde Inuyasha estava e disse.  
  
"- É Inuyasha...você nunca aprende mesmo..."  
  
Fim fim fim...huahuahuahuahua =P Non achei que ficou tão engraçado...-_- Ai...como sou engraçada...XDDD 


End file.
